


Beneath these stars

by Andramion, boxofwonder



Series: Cat of Destiny fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto sings disney songs, M/M, Misuse of sandals, Oikuroo have the worst stag night, Suga is so salty, We Are Sorry For The Crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga only wanted to sing in his favourite bar - Bokuto Koutaro and the people he calls his friends had <em>not</em> been part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath these stars

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow either of us on twitter you've probably seen us yell for the past hours until way into the morning. If you haven't: this fic came to life by writing 48 paper slips with prompts, characters, dialogue lines, etc. and every two paragraphs we had to pull one and write it into the fic.
> 
> It is ... surprisingly coherent considering. Enjoy!!

When Suga settled in for the night, he had expected _normal,_ had expected _familiarity._

Not what expected him instead. Not at all what expected him instead in the end.

It started _normal_ and _familiar -_ usual crowd of faces, somewhere between expectant and bored. The air rich with smoke, old wood and liquor, lights dim, an atmosphere Suga soaked and basked in every Saturday night, the worn, familiar feeling of his guitar under his fingertips.

So he sat on his stool and strummed the first note, exhaling as his eyes fluttered shut, leaving only the music and him.

Halfway through his first song, he’d seen a few more customers come in, some quiet, some big and loud - like the one with the wild hair and the bag of take-out dinner under his arm. He quieted down as soon as his friend elbowed him in the stomach, and they settled around a table close to the stage as Suga rounded off the last few notes, and so Suga's attention drifted again.

The second song, that’s when it _began._ Suga had his eyes closed, his voice feeling good that evening, letting his emotion bleed into the song with just the right intensity - a capricious balance between making it believable and not letting it overtake his singing.

With his voice feeling as good as it did, Suga _should_ have had a good crowd – should have captured their attention. By the time he was ready to start on his third and last he _knew_ they were glowing for him.

In retrospect, if he had to trace all the events unfolding after that song back to a first instance, then the first domino falling had been the sandal flying through the air.

So maybe Suga should have been grateful for it, but as it cut him off right when he opened his mouth to start on his third song – he'd forever hold a grudge.

The sandal soared easily, the arc it described in the air unexpectedly graceful, the whole room watching with strange intensity as it came down and whacked the friend of the take-out guy right in the face.

With eyes wide open - the music fallen flat, so it was dead quiet for a single moment - Suga traced the invisible arc of the sandal back to someone else, second sandal raised in the air as they approached take-out guy’s friend. Their face was scrunched up, annoyance more clear on it than rage, and Suga made to unplug his guitar from the amp.

“I heard,” the sandal-chucker spoke, voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “that you and Bokuto shared a bed last night? And you didn’t even call to let me know you weren’t coming home? What am I supposed to think when you-”

“Hey hey hey!!” take-out guy - Bokuto? - interrupted, and made to stand in between his friend’s chair and the second batch of footwear ammunition. “We had to okay? Because of … reasons.”

Were those people seriously fighting out some relationship drama in the middle of the bar that was Suga’s second home, where he bared his heart and lived his music? He’d been looking forward to this all week. Face scrunched up and determined to make it worth their while to interrupt his song, Suga plugged his guitar back in and last-minute settled to sing _Love gone wrong._ “Ours is just a love gone wrong -”

Not that the odd group of three seemed the least touched by it, not when the Bokuto guy kept gesturing and for some reason began handing out party hats to the people in the bar.

Lines of his song hard and on edge, Suga watched and forced his way through the song, wondering when the keeper of the bar would step in and kick those people out.

When Bokuto’s bag of party hats ran out, Suga was only halfway through his song, and Bokuto made his way to him, a bright pink, frilly glitter-bomb of a party hat in one hand, the elastic held down with the other. Suga tried to keep his voice even, to not move away from the mic too much even with the urge to back away.

Shaking his head at Bokuto as much as he could without fucking up his music, of course it was to no avail. He winced at the snap of the elastic against the underside of his chin, but when he looked up - he forgot all about performing well. Bokuto’s eyes were squinted in laughter, his grin wide and inviting and it made his entire face light up.

Suga’s fingers slipped, his guitar shrieking in protest. Clumsily, he managed to salvage his melody, heart beating in his throat. He’d never seen an eye colour just like this before, especially not _alive_ with so much … light. Warmth. Whatever you may call it.

_Calm down, he’s part of the relationship drama. Keep going, finish the song - go home. Akaashi must be waiting._

As if on cue, his friend ducked his head into the bar, headphones up (full offense on that part) and eyes prying to see how much longer it’d take. And when Suga’s gaze returned to Bokuto, his broad back was already dipping into the shadows to return to the drama still unfolding and tiding over - though those two friends with him definitely went from drama to a severe amount of PDA.

Somehow, Suga managed to finish his break-up song even with the two reasons for him singing it were - to everyone but apparently Bokuto’s embarrassment - loudly making out and dancing in a way that was more of a vertical expression of a horizontal wish.

He ended his set with a nod at the crowd - who aren’t even looking - and a soft “there’s a hotel across the street” whispered in the microphone - which earned him a glare from the barkeep.

“I didn’t know my voice offended you this much,” Suga snapped at Akaashi for a greeting as he tucked his guitar into its case, Akaashi standing next him in his sleeveless black jacket, the word “Dragons” sprawled across it. Not that you could actually _read_ it, but Akaashi had once said that illegible icons are the sign of a good metal band.

“It’s the general noise,” Akaashi offered, and Suga only gave him a withering glare before he snapped the buckles shut and hoisted the case up. He only called a quick goodbye to Ukai at the bar, and then headed out to be embraced by and inhale the cool night air.

The stars overhead shone brighter than he’d ever seen them, scattered across the whole firmament. The sight was so unexpectedly beautiful, Suga stopped dead in his tracks to look and look up. Akaashi almost stumbled into him, but gasped when he tilted his head up as well.

Such a beautiful night, and all efforts wasted by such a ridiculous couple.

Suga was more than ready to call it a night when Bokuto shot out of the bar lacking any of the foresight Akaashi had shown, and barrelled right into him.

Sprawled out across the pavement, Suga’s first thought was that he was lucky his guitar case was a hard one, the second being that Bokuto was really, really heavy.

“Well there’s something you don’t see every day,” a voice drawled from right above him, and Suga grunted when he recognised it. He looked up - ash blonde hair almost silver in the moonlight, dark brown eyes glittering with humour as his sister sidled up to Akaashi and held a container out to him. “Hello Akaashi-kun.”

It took a few moments for Bokuto to come to his senses, but then his weight finally lifted from Suga as he got to his feet and made sure to drag Suga upright.

“All better!” Bokuto grinned at him and patted the back of the guitar case, right over the handle he’d used to lift Suga. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, I’m fine? Not as flat as I thought I’d be.” It was a little hard to focus on the conversation when his sister was offering Akaashi left over popcorn from her movie date, chatting in that obnoxiously hyper way she always did around him, when Bokuto’s eyes we’re so mesmerizing in the dim lighting, so close in the dark.

But at least siblings were worth _something_ occasionally, because with one glance that promised pestering at a later point, his sister started cooing about how they would just _have_ to get to the birthday party of Tanaka’s kid and how amazing the movie had been, taking Akaashi by the arm and leading him away.

… and leaving Suga tongue-tied, still vaguely pissed off, and mostly a little enchanted by the enigmatic man before him.

Very belatedly, Suga also realised he had never put down that party hat. This was his life now. Those were his choices.

“Tonight is a really weird night,” he muttered, reaching up to pry the party hat away. “Probably for you, too, huh? I saw that … impressive display of your friends.” More like was interrupted in his song by it. What inconsiderate assholes.

But Bokuto laughed and just the sound of it seemed to fill the quiet street around them, and that made everything better. “Heh, yeah, Kuroo and Oikawa get like that, like, every other week? They’re like-”

He gestured to explain his friends fighting, punching his fists in the air and his impressive arms were a distraction until Bokuto kicked his left foot out in front of Suga and something else caught his eye.

“Are you… are you seriously wearing that?” Suga blurted, gaping at Bokuto’s socked feet firmly strapped into neon yellow glow-in-the-dark crocs. He cursed himself when Bokuto seemed to deflate at the notion.

“I was …” he began to explain, “... I thought it was a nice touch?” _Nice touch? What the hell._ “Stag nights and all that…Do you think it’s too much?”

Suga looked down at the shoes which were, frankly, an insult to mankind as a whole and then back up again at Bokuto’s expectant gaze. Better keep his mouth shut, so he narrowed in on something else entirely - “Wait, stag night? Please don’t tell me those two -”

“Actually, yes!” Bokuto declared with a certain sense of pride, attention immediately whisked away. Good, no need for Suga to spell out ‘Keep those things away from me’. “It was supposed to be a surprise and I think we went wrong along the way hence the sandal but Kuroo preferred your singing and take-out over, like, strippers, and then the sandal flew and now here we are!” Bokuto took a deep breath (Suga was relieved) and then broke into a dazzling smile. “Your singing is really awesome!”

Suga felt his neck grow hot and rubbed at it as he grinned at Bokuto. “Thank you, that’s … wow. I can’t believe your friend picked me over strippers. Thank you.”

“Hey, I’d pick you over strippers any time,” Bokuto replied, quickly, and before it could even really sink in for Suga, he went on, apparently oblivious to the way Suga’s heart stuttered. “But hey, do you sing like, Disney songs?”

“I … I don’t?” Suga only really played whatever he thought would go well with his voice, his level of guitar-playing. He’d never even considered trying Disney songs, though he’d always loved Under the Sea. It would probably be a bit too hard with just his guitar, though.

“Ah shoot. You should though! Your voice is amazing, and if you do, we could have you play at my friends’  Disney theme wedding! It could be a surprise and I could take you there.”

“A surprise?” A voice drawled behind them, and Suga immediately remembered why he had been so pissed off in the first place when he saw the face of the sandal thrower pop up behind them. “Kou-chan, is that your plus one at last? Finally!”

“What? No!” Bokuto hissed, then looked at Suga sideways, gaze as close to a begging puppy as a human could possibly get. “Yes?”

Suga snorted at how endearing it was, then realised he’d be +1 on a wedding with the PDA specialists. Could it be worth it? His gaze dragged back to Bokuto, and he sighed. He hated how predictable he was. “Yes,” he replied, and Bokuto broke into the doofiest, widest grin.

“But I’m not singing for people who can’t appreciate my singing,” Suga added, just to avoid feeling like a total sell-out.

“No need, I liked your break-up song, Mr Guitar Man.” Sandals winked at Suga, who forced a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and whispered something that made Bokuto splutter and left his cheeks bright red.

“I’m taking Tetsu home, make sure you get you plus one home safely, Kou-chan!” With that, he breezed back into the bar to retrieve his fiancé.

“So, I’ll walk you home?” Bokuto suggested, and Suga nodded, waving as a thoroughly ruffled Akaashi walked past them back into the bar.

Two steps further, Suga stopped and Bokuto turned around with his eyebrows raised.

Suga points at the door next to the bar. “That's it,” he told Bokuto, “I live above the bar.”

“Oh!” Realisation dawned on Bokuto’s face, his grin crumbling away. “Ah, so much for walking you home then, I guess.”

In retrospect, well, Suga didn't really know why he did it – or maybe he did, but he would never admit how weak he was - but as Suga fitted his key into the lock, he turned around and told Bokuto: “I have a rooftop terrace. If you want, you could come up and we could just … enjoy the stars over a drink.”

Honestly, it felt a bit like he had just gotten superpowers, with the way Bokuto gave him an enchanted nod and followed obediently, demeanour suddenly shy. It was utterly adorable, and Suga felt fluttery and strange because he didn't _do_ these things. Inviting someone over randomly. Not someone who strapped a party hat on him tonight. (And Suga did _not_ think of other things Bokuto could strap on him tonight - not for a _second._ )

(Honestly, he didn't even know the guy’s full _name._ )

“Excuse the mess,” Suga muttered sheepishly as he toed off his shoes and led the way.

Bokuto followed, even more flustered than before as he hastily stuffed his phone into his pocket. Suga was just glad the crocs had come off.

“Dude, are you kidding?” Bokuto asked, taking an admiring look around. “This is, like, super tidy compared to the place Kuroo and I shared in college!”

“Well, I mean, for an _adult_ it’s messy?” Suga ran a hand through his hair. “At least, my parents’ house was always much tidier.”

“Nah man, you’re like Rapunzel.”

“Rapunzel? Really?”

“Yeah, like, so super clean here, you’ve gotta be like....” Bokuto waved his arms around and started humming, then burst into song altogether as he stepped around the coffee table.

  
  


_Seven AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep ‘til the floor’s all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again and by then it’s like seven fifteen!_

  
  


He looked at Suga expectantly when he stopped, eyes bright and grin wide and Suga couldn't help smiling back.

“Did you just go Disney on me? Again?”

“Anytime, for you.”

There was something in Bokuto’s gaze, his voice, playful and irresistible to a point where Suga did not trust himself in the slightest. Self-conscious and strangely high strung, he pushed open the door to the terrace, leading the way back into the cool night air. Clearing his head seemed like the best course of action to take.

But when he rested his forearms on the railing and Bokuto joined him, so close their skin was barely brushing, it only sped his heartbeat up more. This was way too exhilarating for someone whose highlight of the week was low-key commitment to people listening to his songs while nursing a drink.

“I don’t remember the last time I saw so many stars,” Bokuto sighed, and Suga did the same for entirely different reasons.

“Me neither,” he mumbled. “I hadn’t expected this. It was supposed to rain quite suddenly today.” Smalltalk about the weather, huh? Damn had he lost his edge in the time he wasn’t dating.

“It’s funny, right? I hope it’s nice like this tomorrow too. It’d be so cool to have a super sunny day for your wedding, right?” Bokuto bumped his shoulder into Suga’s with his question. “Also, talking about tomorrow …”

Bokuto let out a laugh that radiated nervousness and Suga turned towards him slightly. “So, I wasn’t able to find a plus one of the wedding and tonight I was supposed to and well, basically, they’ve already invited you, and I know Kuroo and Oikawa already know but, you know, Kuroo is an old, old friend so my parents will be there too and they’ve just been waiting for so long and I could like, at least make them not worry about me during my best friend’s wedding and you’re super hot so would you ... maybe … pretend to, like ... be my date? Like, the relationship kind?”

Suga just _groaned_ in response to that rant _._ Not because he wasn't at least a little charmed by that word-rich way of putting it – but he _couldn't_ believe this was a thing that was happening. An actual question asked of him. “Look,” he said, voice edged with tension. This is so - he’s seriously having war flashbacks here. “The last time I ended up being someone’s pretend boyfriend we made out in inappropriate places and things got fifty shades of confusing when feelings and hormones mingled and we were hung-up on the pretend part and didn’t know how to move on.”

He clutched the bridge of his nose. “This is not the impression I meant to make. All I’m saying is, you can ask me out properly and we’ll be honest about it, or you will have to find another pretend boyfriend.”

Perhaps Suga could give him Terushima’s number then. (Maybe there were still some bitter feelings there.)

  
  


Bokuto hadn’t meant to make it come out like that, not at all. To be honest, all Bokuto had meant to do that evening was go to the pub, listen to his months-old crush sing his heart out and have a few drinks, forget he was going to be “the single one” out there tomorrow.

When Suga said he hadn’t expected this, he’d agreed, and in a broader sense too. He hadn’t expected Oikawa to start drama on the night before their wedding; hadn’t taken the rare chance of him being brave enough to just put a party hat on Suga’s head into account; hadn’t been able to take into account that he might end up talking to Suga; hadn’t thought for a single moment that Suga would invite him up onto his private roof to go stargazing.

He hadn’t expected to like Suga this much.

He hadn’t planned to ask Suga to fake being into him, especially not when there was this voice in the back of his head screaming at him to just go for it and kiss him already, getting louder every minute until Suga recoiled at his question.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto tried to tell him, not closing the distance Suga had put between them, because he really shouldn’t. “I shouldn’t have asked that of you, I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid, I’m an idiot, I’m so, so stu-”

A hand reaching to touch his shoulder was all it took to shut him up, even before Suga leaned closer with that soft fond smile Bokuto had only rarely seen on him, only when he was singing.

Bokuto’s eyes closed just before their lips met, and he kind of wished he would’ve kept them open a moment longer, just to see the face Suga makes right before he’s kissed.

But it turned out, he didn’t really have to imagine it - even when at that time he did not know yet and was simply lost in the way their fingers tangled and breath mingled under the stars – Bokuto would get to see that special little smile over and over from there on out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is way too damn late. Nik, I love you, but we're very stupid. 
> 
> Also, re: why Suga's sister? If you get the prompt 'Suga appears with a bag of popcorn' in a fic with Suga as the MC you just add another Sugawara. It was that or time travel.


End file.
